minion_warfare_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Krackle
A cold and cynical fish, Krackle was abandoned by his parents under a rotting log and left to fend for himself. After perfecting the arts of verbal mockery, Krackle joined the Minion army, hoping to use both his sarcasm and mechanical prowess in the heat of battle. Having built himself a mechanized suit of armor that allows him to move about on land, Krackle prefers to hang back and provide support from the sidelines via Sentry Turrets, Energy Towers, Health Dispensers, and Teleporters. Krackle must always keep a look out for Sarges, Zooms, and Moles that may wish to destroy his machines via Airstrikes, sniping, and EMP Grenades, respectively. If a machine is damaged, Krackle must be able to repair his machines by interacting with them with the secondary attack button. Biography Backstory "Krackle was born in the swamps of Bayou Legume to the owner of a worldwide fishstick restaurant empire., 'The Krackle Barrel'. However, this did not last as long as expected; as it turns out, a restaurant that serves only fishsticks is going to get stale after a decade or two. Left with no money, Krackle was abandoned underneath a rotten log, where he was left to fend for himself. After becoming cynical and joining the Minion Army, Krackle learned to hone his talent for heckling and mocking, just in case of a global alien invasion. What are the odds?" '' Stats *'Height:' 5'1" *'Weight:' 125lbs *'Likes:' Fine Cuisine, Heckling *'Dislikes:' Looking at ugly Shockbots, Retreating *'Relationships:' His wife Colette *'Fears:' Being slathered in butter, Poor comebacks *'Skills:' Taunting, Mocking, Breathing through gills Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy ''Main article:' Krackle Tips'' *Use the Construction ability to construct Sentry Turrets, Teleporters, Health Dispenser, and Energy Towers in order to assist teammates. *Use the Construction ability on existing Machines to upgrade, demolish, repair, or move them. *Build Teleporters to get your teammates across the map quickly. *Build Health Dispensers to help heal teammates if no Snerlins are present. *Build Energy Towers to help recharge teammates' abilities. *Build Sentry Turrets to defend specific points on the map. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Character Upgrades Electric Slide Decreases the reloading time for the Krackler Powerful Blast Increases the damage output of the Krackler Hidden Compartment A secret hidden compartment increases the Krackler's ammo capacity. Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Krackle Accessories Krackle's four customizable slots are: *'''Head Tentacles - The tentacles on Krackle's head *'Danglers' - The small tentacles hanging from Krackle's chin *'Armor Paint' - The paint job of Krackle's armor *'Cannons' - The shape of the Krackler cannons Taunts #Taunt Master---(Krackle sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry) #Don Juan---(Krackle twirls around with a rose in his mouth) #Wrench Fu---(Krackle begins twirling his wrench around like nunchucks) #Taunting Titan---(Krackle points an arm and begins to laugh mockingly) #Sacre Bleu!---(Krackle hops into the air in fright and covers his eyes) #Shocking---(Krackle radiates electricity in two of his head tentacles and touches them together) #Serenader---(Krackle begins to play a guitar lovingly before smashing it on the ground) #Boo Hoo---(Krackle pretends to cower and cry before laughing hysterically) #Two to Tango---(Krackle begins to waltz back and forth a couple of times) #Talk to the Sucker---(Krackle puts his tentacle in out in a "talk to the hand" sort of way) Achievements Main article: Krackle Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Bonjour, my freaky friends!"'' **''"Bonjour, mon capitan!"'' **''"Show no mercy!"'' **''"Qu'est-ce que?"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Snerlin, you sniveling thing! Heal me!"'' **''"Save me, mon capitain!"'' **''"Sacre bleu!"'' **''"Retreat!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"My diagnosis: you are a weakling!"'' **''"Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!"'' **''"Adieu, good sir!"'' **''"Bon voyage, little babies!"'' **''"I hope that hurts in the morning!"'' **''"You fight like my sister!"'' *'When Piloting the Drone:' **''"I will blow up your puny selves!"'' **''"Time to defeat you!"'' **''"Good-looking death from above!"'' **''"I spit at you, monsieur!"'' *'When Constructing a Teleporter:' **''"Teleporter, coming your way!"'' **''"Here comes a teleporter!"'' **''"Use this to storm the base!"'' *'When Constructing a Turret:' **''"Go and kill, my mechanical accomplice!"'' **''"Turret, ready to fire!"'' **''"Shoot them where the sun does not shine!"'' *'When Constructing an Energy Tower:' **''"Energy tower, going up!"'' **''"Just built an energy tower!"'' **''"Stand on this point, ungrateful worms!"'' *'When Constructing a Health Dispenser:' **''"Come here if you want to live!"'' **''"Constructing a Health Dispenser!"'' **''"Come and be healed, my comrades.""'' *''When Teleporter is Destroyed:' **"You sniveling saboteur! Come out and fight!"'' **''"I will shove my toolkit down your throat!"'' **''"Aha, fool! I have more where zat came from!"'' *'When Turret is Destroyed:' **''"Oh, stupid man, please! I have more!"'' **''"Who is responsible for zis?"'' **''"I swear, I will hunt you down and gut you!"'' *'When Energy Tower is Destroyed:' **''"Fight me like a man, you whiny baby!"'' **''"Oh, playing dirty, are we?"'' **''"It is rude to smash a man's machines!"'' *'When Health Dispenser is Destroyed:' **''""'' **''""'' **''""'' *When Planting a Bomb in ''Boom Run:' **"Kaboom!"'' **''"Eat that! Bon appetit!"'' **''"Your mother was a sea cow!"'' **''"The final blow!"'' *'After Dominating a Footbot:' **'"You're a pitiful excuse for a solider, my friend." **''"That rocket jump did not help you much, did it?"'' **''"You died in vain...and in a hilarious pose!"'' *'After Dominating a Mac:' **''"'I move faster than you on tentacles!"'' **''"Knocked out in the third round, you waste of space!"'' **''"Brains over brawn, meathead!"'' *'After Dominating a Zoom:' **"Move out of your mother's basement!"'' **''"Your last words will be 'zoom'!"'' **''"I'll leave you zooming into ze next Tuesday."'' *'''After Dominating a Sarge: **'"You are a disgrace to your uniform!" **''"I detonate a missile in your general direction!"'' **''"Oh, what ever will your unit do without you? LOSE!"'' *'After Dominating a Doc:' **"There is a word for you: a QUACK!"'' **''"Thanks, Doc! You healed me with laughter! Aha!"'' **''"I am sick and tired...of looking at your ugly face!"'' *'''After Dominating a Pappy: **'"Yeehaw, Sheriff Heehaw!" **''"Giddyup...home to your mommy!"'' **''"Run back to your mother/sister!"'' *'After Dominating a Mole:' **""'' **''""'' **''""'' *'''After Dominating a Mr. Stinky: **'"" **''""'' **''""'' *'After Dominating a Gertron:' **""'' **''""'' **''""'' *'''While Bomb Minebot is Moving: **''""'' **''""'' **''""'' Trivia *Krackle's Shockbot counterpart is the Pappy. *The Engineer for Team Minion used to be a robot named Springear, but was changed because Springear's springy method of locomotion would be difficult to animate so as for the character to move quickly. *For some reason, Krackle speaks in a vague French accent. *The notion of Krackle's parents owning a fish stick restaurant is ironic because Krackle himself is a fish. *Krackle's personality was based on that of the French Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Gallery MWKrackle.jpg|"Official" Artwork KrackleColor.jpg|Colored Artwork Category:Classes Category:Minion Classes Category:Minions Category:Krackle